bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tier Harribel/Archive 3
Personality section So when I was editing this page for grammar I realized that I felt a bit uncomfortable with some of the information in the personality section of this article; I don't see that all of it is necessary. Rather than just plain removing a good chunk of material, I'd like for you guys to take a look at it and see what really needs to be there. Thanks. Dr vblschrf (talk) 07:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Please be more specific. I read through it and I don't see anything that could be rendered as "unnecessary", so would you care to point out what this "good chunk" of the section are you talking about? As I said, I don't see anything that could be particularly wrong with it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 07:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm referring to the second paragraph (but not the bit about Aizen's "ladies and gentlemen") and part of the fourth paragraph ("This was hinted when.....during their fight"). I guess unnecessary was the wrong word, rather "not particularly indicative of personality". 'Tis my opinion, and certainly not a major issue; just wanted to check what others thought on this. Dr vblschrf (talk) 08:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't find any issue with those particular sections. The one which mentions her view of Aizen's power indicates, well, how she views Aizen, which is a part of her personality, and adding Aizen's regard of them may not be specific about her, but it is noteworthy and it wouldn't be better off anywhere else in the article, whereas it makes that particular sentence more complete. As for the last paragraph, the mention of her comments of Ichigo's fight, and Hitsugaya's reiatsu is backing up the personality trait of "showing concern for her opponents" again, it is a part of her personality and makes the section more complete. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. Nothing more to say. Thanks. Dr vblschrf (talk) 16:11, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually I looked at this yesterday before it being brought up and i thought the same thing there is this inferred information as well as the drawn out explanations. The personality section is supposed to be clear and to the point. Not like the plot section it should be effectively condensed. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion I think the first paragraph effectively sums up the personality section for Harribel. Like Salubri said, the rest kind of reads like a plot section. UraharaHitsugaya (talk) 16:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree, some parts do seem a tad unnecessary. That second paragraph seems to indicate that just because Aizen acknowledges that Harribel exists, he respects her. Sorry, but I'd say it's common courtesy to adjust terms like that based on gender, and then there's also the possibility that "ladies and gentlemen" isn't even an accurate translation of the source material. Parts of the third paragraph don't even have anything to do with her own personality. The first part of the fourth paragraph is the most speculative; her so-called concern for her enemies was just a series of observations that she was making. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 18:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I guess there WAS more to be said after all. I've gone and changed the section in question. I moved the bits about attacking Aizen (third paragraph) and actually caring about her Fracción (fourth) to the first paragraph where they seemed to fit better. The second paragraph has been condensed and reworded. The parts regarding her gender being an issue did not seem like a big issue to me, as they add to the description of her and don't seem to fit in any other section. They show how others view her, which would otherwise go under relationships but as she doesn't interact with very many people outside of fighting who aren't her Fracción, it'd be pushing it to create a section for that. And now I come to the bit about concern for her enemies. When I reread the chapter (282) where she watches Ichigo vs. Grimmjow, her own observations didn't seem to show concern; the closest I got being Apacci or Mila Rose (I couldn't tell...heh) commenting "that bastard Grimmjow" in regards to his using Gran Rey Cero. The bit about Hitsugaya's fluctuating reiatsu always seemed like a taunt to me instead of concern; he got distracted by Hinamori showing up, she pointed it out. So there we have it. Dr vblschrf (talk) 20:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Vasto Lorde I hope you people notice that the MASKED databook does not confirm Tia Harribel as a Vasto Lorde as once stated above. It states that they are Espada in the group who are "Vasto Lorde Level". The anime was not canon and was not mentioned by the mangaka or associates; however, it was mentioned by the anime producers in a filler episode. It is false information and until you receive proof of her being one, it should be remove from the site. CDMG (talk) 20:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) This has been discussed to death already. The MASKED databook states that "most of the Espada are of the Vasto-Lorde level." Harribel is Espada tres, one of the top members. The anime is only considered uncanon if it contradicts canon material. In this case it does not, so there is no reason why it shouldn't be in the article. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 21:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Not this again! Firstly, I find it hard to believe that the Anime Studio would be so bold as to declare Harribel a Vasto Lorde without Kubo's approval. I find it even harder to believe that Harribel's Vasto Lorde design didn't come from Kubo himself. Kubo isn't totally uninvolved with the anime you know. In addition, this is not something the Anime Studio proposed during a filler arc. But it is something additional they included as part of a canon arc. Therefore, any claim that it is false information is just silly. Besides which, the anime studio is an associate of the mangaka. So I don't even know where to start with that argument. Besides all that, Harribel being declared a Vasto Lorde is consistent with our anime policy. We are not going to exclude the anime. We are not going to exclude the databooks or artbooks (many people don't consider them canon either) and until Kubo says otherwise, the anime declared Harribel a Vasto Lorde with his approval. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC)